


Accidents Happen

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was supposed to use his words. Unfortunately, he may have inadvertently used too many of them. Danny is not pleased... until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

“You mean to tell me that you had the indelicacy… the effrontery…”

“Danny!” Steve held up a hand. “It was an accident.”

“AN ACCIDENT!!” Danny’s voice rose.

“Danny…”

“NO. IT WASN’T AN ACCIDENT. AN ACCIDENT IS WHEN YOU DROP A BRICK ON YOUR FOOT. THIS… WAS NOT ACCIDENTAL.”

“Danny…”

“HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY ANNOUNCE YOUR ENGAGEMENT STEVEN…? HUH??”

“It just sorta slipped out.”

“IT SLIPPED OUT!!!”

Steve hung his head and nodded miserably.

“It slipped out, and then you told her that she could come around to our house and do a double page spread photo-shoot, and an article all about how you proposed to me, and how we’re going to get married on the beach behind your house.”

“yeah… about that?”

“So not an accident.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Apology noted.”

“Acceptance?”

“I have not gotten round to thinking about that word.”

“Sorry.”

“Oft-repetition does not make acceptance happen faster.”

“Okay.”

“Besides I have apparently got an engagement article to prepare myself for. Without a ring, I might add.”

“You want a ring.”  
“I might want a ring. You get to explain it to my parents.”

“Hey… now wait a minute…”

“Hey, y’know… the punishment fits the crime. These days I am all about the punishment.”

“I really am sorry you know.”

“And you have to tell Gracie.”

“You tell better stories.”

“Doesn’t matter. You wanted this. You get to tell the fairytale, and make it a good one.”

“She’s twelve.”

“She’s seen the Princess Diaries.”

Steve winced. He’d seen the Princess Diaries… He figured he was going to need help.

“Did I mention how sorry I am?”

“Mention duly noted. For the third time. As I said, apology is noted.”

“Would it help if I cried?”

“Big bad Navy SEAL cry?”

“Okay… OKAY… I said I was sorry.”

“We are going to be the centerfold in a glossy magazine, the kind where the pages stick together and so help me god, if there is a staple through my midriff, you will be sleeping on the couch until you are 90. There are insufficient apologies in the world to make this right.”

“Sorry.”

“DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP SAYING SORRY. YOU ARE TRYING MY LAST NERVE.”

“Alright.” Steve made a zipping motion with his fingers across his lips, and turned his most innocent smile on his boyfriend… (better make that fiancé). Danny was making a fuss, but he hadn’t said no. Come to think of it there was a soft fondness in his eyes throughout the entire rant.

Steve stepped forward, grabbed his boy around the waist and moved in for the kill. “Steven… no… no… making like an octopus will not get you forgiveness.. Steven… mmmmmpphhh”

Silence was blessed. Steve pulled Danny closer, only dimly aware that Danny’s arms had slid firmly around him. Steve made a contented sound deep in his throat.

This engagement thing sure worked good.


End file.
